The present invention relates to electronic devices, such as mobile terminals, and more particularly, radio frequency test interfaces for electronic devices, such as mobile terminals.
External antenna connectors may facilitate testing of electronic devices, such as mobile terminals, by a allowing a technician to test the radio frequency performance of a device without removing the antenna. For example, FIG. 1A illustrates a conventional external antenna connector 100 that may be included on an electronic device to test the radio frequency performance of the device. The connector 100 includes an interface 110 for receiving a radio frequency test probe and radio frequency contacts 120 and ground contacts 130, which may connect to the radio frequency and ground contacts, respectively, on a printed circuit board, for example. FIG. 1B provides another view of the radio frequency contacts 120 and the ground contacts 130. Unfortunately, the connector 100 may cost about $0.15 per unit, which can be a significant expense when produced for millions of electronic devices, such as cellular phones and other mobile terminals that use radio frequency communications technology.